With working vehicles such as wheel loaders, it is possible for an operator to perform operations to select a power mode giving priority to work performance and an economy mode giving priority to energy consumption (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei. 6-35872). It is also possible to match engine output torque and hydraulic pump absorption torque with the engine speed and output torque in comparatively high speed regions when the power mode is selected by this kind of working vehicle. Further, when the economy mode is selected, it is also possible to set an engine output torque characteristic low compared to the case of the power mode, and adjust the amount of oil emitted by the hydraulic oil pump for a working equipment hydraulic pump so as to change pump absorption torque characteristics. In the case of economy mode, the engine output torque and absorption torque of the hydraulic pump are matched in a region where speed and output torque of the engine are comparatively low compared to the case of the power mode. Further, in the economy mode, it is also possible to match the output torque of the engine and the absorption torque of the hydraulic pump at a matching point where a fuel consumption rate is lower than for matching in the power mode. It is therefore possible to use the engine in a region where fuel efficiency is good and it is possible to improve fuel consumption.
A working vehicle is typically provided with a kick-down switch for shifting down gears (for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. Hei. 10-121522). This kick-down switch is located on, for example, an upper surface of a grip of an operation lever of the working equipment. During manual transmission control, it is possible to shift down to a lower gear one gear at a time (shift down) each time the kick-down switch is pressed. During automatic transmission control, it is possible to forcibly shift down the gears to the lowest gear by pressing the kick-down switch when the vehicle is traveling at low velocity.